Try Not To Fall
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Dean's a little kid, about 8 and loves to skate. One day he bumps into an awkward little guy in a weird looking coat. Things get more fun the longer the talks to him. Hopefully they can skate forever. Rating subject to change.
1. I'm Dean

Dean tied the laces of his shoes together and slung one over his shoulder. It was cold, late December, so he pulled up the top of his scarf to cover his nose. Ice skating was fun, and for an eight year old, he was good enough to be professional. Dean loved the way snow nipped at the tip of your nose or the way his skates sounded at they cut into the ice. Gliding was the most fun. Dean would hold his arms out and just let the ice carry him. It was heaven on earth.

"Look out!"

Dean was right in the middle of a perfect glide as someone crashed into him violently, knocking Dean right off his feet. He rubbed at his sore head as he stood. Lying before him was a little boy, raven hair and a coat a little too big. It didn't look too warm either, brown and thin, but long enough to reach his ankles. It was a stupid coat. Dean waited for him to stand, but was irritated when no movement was made, the boy just apologized over and over from the ground.

"You gonna stand up or should I kick ya?" Dean teased.

The boy looked up at him, a 'forgive me?' kinda face, "Sorry, but I've never skated before. I suck. You shouldn't stand so close when I try to get up you know."

Dean chuckled and crouched down so he was eye level. "I'm Dean."

The boy smiled warmly, "Castiel."

Dean stood and held out his mitted hand to the boy, surprised yet again to see naked fingers reaching up to take it. "You sure are a weird one."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You really dunno how to dress for skatin' do ya? I bet the reason you keep on fallin' is cus' you've got that dumb jacket on."

Castiel retracted his hand to his coat, clinging to it, "What's wrong with my coat?"

"It's dumb!" Dean chuckled, "It'll make ya trip! Plus it won't do much good when you get snowed on. Don't look very warm. It's an ugly one too."

"Shut up meanie! I'll get up by myself. Go away." Castiel pushed Dean's hand from his reach and scooted away.

Feeling entertained, Dean decided to follow him.


	2. Mittens

"Ya know, it'd be easier if ya let me help ya up." Dean grinned.

"No way! Leave me alone!" Castiel barked as he scooted along the cold ice on his bum.

The cold ice was starting to get to his bare fingers and the water was soaking through his pants and coat, which kept getting caught between himself and the ice. It wasn't a very pleasant situation, but he didn't want to let this jerk help him up. He'd made fun of his favorite coat. Ass butt.

"You're gonna get sick by freezin'!" Dean chirped, more amused then concerned, "C'mon take my hand Cas."

"I don' want your help, and don' call me Cas!" the raven haired boy barked as he continued to try and scoot away.

This wasn't going anywhere fast. They'd probably stay stuck in this pattern of nothingness for a long time if Dean didn't do something. Thinking quickly, Dean bent over and latched onto Castiel's legs, pulling him back and just below him. When he was close enough, Dean pulled him up by the waist, keeping him balanced while trying not to fall himself. "Hey ass butt let me go!"

"Stop squirmin' round or you'll make us both fall again!" Dean gripped the boy by the waist and held him in a weird sort of hug.

He couldn't tell, but Castiel was blushing furiously. "You ass butt! Lemme' go!"

"Can you stand all on your own?"

"... A little..."

"Hang on then."

Around castile's back, Dean slipped his mittens off and held them in one of his hands. He used his other hand to support Cas as he pulled him back slowly, attempting to put the mitts on him. "Here. If you fall, then they'll keep your hands warm at least."

Castiel took the mitts from his hand shyly, "but, then what are you gonna use for _your_ hands?" he asked.

"I'll be good. I can stand all on my own." Dean smiled proudly, feeling accomplished. "Kay, get em' on then tell me when you're ready."

The little boy smiled and wriggled his fingers in the mitts' warm fabric, testing his finger flexibility. They fit perfectly, and they were warm and fuzzy. Cas really liked Dean's mittens. When he felt comfortable, he told Dean to let him go, not quite as ready for having to steady himself as he thought. When he started to fall, Dean swished forward and grabbed at his hands, pulling off one of the mitts as he did so. "Oops sorry."

Cas giggled and tried again. The two slipped and slid on the ice together for a while, enjoying having the rink almost completely to themselves accept for a few stray kids or some with their parents. Cas tried to offer the mittens to Dean, but Dean just smiled and reminded Castiel why he didn't need them. It wasn't until later that Castiel found out just how much he did. Cas was slipping so Dean caught him again, pulling off a glove again. Their hands brushed together and Cas could feel his frozen fingers. "You liar! You need them more then me!"

Dean shrugged, "I've gotten worse. You keep em' or you'll get cold."

"Here." Castiel grabbed one of Dean's hands and slipped a mitt onto it. With his now naked hand, he took Dean's other. "Now both of us can have warm hands!"

Dean didn't know if he was blushing, or if it was just the cold air coloring his cheeks so red. Either way, he was pretty sure he was warm enough to start a fire now.


	3. Waiting

Even though skating with Castiel was tiring, Dean dreaded going home when the sun started to fall and the snow became hard and crunchy to walk on. Couldn't they just skate forever like a fairytale? A never ending winter with soft snow whizzing about their heads and one pair of mittens between them sounded simply amazing. Dean sighed sadly as they slowly came to a stop, "Do we really have to go home?"

For a moment, Castiel just stared at him, then burst into a fit of adorable giggles as he took Dean's hands, "We can skate tomorrow."

Dean perked up, "Yeah! Okay." The two parted ways, and Dean ran home, eager to sleep. Dean was eager for tomorrow to come.

As the new day dawned, Dean slipped into his winter gear, excited even more so then usual to skate. Castiel would be there, they could skate again. He ran through the crunchy snow, nearly falling a few times, just so excited. When he reached the rink, no one was there. He'd come too early. So Dean waited, he built himself a chair of snow as he looked over his shoulder numerous times, still no Cas. The chair wasn't as comfy as he'd expected, but it would do, he only had to wait until Cas showed up. He started to fiddle with his shoes, slipping them off and into the skates and tying them up well, making sure he wouldn't trip over the laces while skating. Dean continued to wait, maybe an hour, before anyone showed up. He just stayed in his chair.

He was waiting for someone special.

Minutes passed, hours, still no Cas. Still, Dean waited. Dean waited until people started leaving, he waited until the sun went down again. He just kept waiting. Dean waited for someone who would never show. The rink closed and he was forced to leave. As Dean trudged home he replayed what Castiel had said through his head, _we can skate tomorrow_... Maybe something happened? Maybe Cas forgot about him? Before Dean made it home, he sat down on his knees. He sat on his knees and cried.


	4. Promise

"But dad I promised him!" Little Castiel cried as he clung to a white silk sleeve.

"Angels have no reason to be out skating. It was a special occasion to let you down there yesterday!" the thundering voice boomed in reply.

"Dad look at him! He's so sad!" Cas begged.

"That's none of our concern right now. Your brother Lucifer is going through his rebellious years. Why I thought it was a good idea to give you all human growth development is beyond me! I hope its not this bad for the parents on earth."

"Daddy, please!"

"I said No!"

Cas dropped to a soft patch of cloud and stared down at earth, Dean was so far away. Poor Dean. "I'm sorry." Castiel sniffled, "I'm really sorry!"

"One day, when I grow up, I'll be big and strong! I'll be there whenever you call me! I promise! You just wait."


End file.
